


Locked in the Bathroom

by SpuffyCarrie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bickering, F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Not Canon Compliant, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie
Summary: Written for @scdramione 1000 followers on Tumblr.8th Year Heads One Shot using the following prompts: 1.	“I told you we needed to ask Filch to fix the lock on the bloody door, why do you never listen?” “Err, I think it’s magically locked from the outside, what are we going to do?” “Did you seriously just get your foot stuck in a toilet?” “Um, maybe?” “If I die, I’m haunting you first.”Thanks to the wonderful @badwolfjedi who designed my amazing board and also to @potionchemist for my amazing banner.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Locked in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable music, characters, settings, pictures etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

“Ouch!” Draco ripped his fingers back.

“No, no, no! I told you not to close it, look what you’ve done, now we’re trapped!” 

“Granger, thanks ever so for the sympathy, please don’t worry about the fact I nearly lost my bloody finger!” He inspected said digit with a slight pout.

“I told you we needed to ask Filch to fix the lock on the bloody door, why do you never listen?” Hermione tried an Alohomora, followed by Finite Incantatem, then, getting tetchy, blasted the door with a Confringo - all to no avail. 

“How many times must I explain? I’m Head Boy and you’re Head Girl. Your duties do not extend to bossing me around like I’m one of your moronic mates.” Draco stepped back to avoid a shower of sparks and massaged his temples.

“I do not boss you around. If you did as I asked, then we wouldn’t be in this position. We’re supposed to work as a team, but of course you can’t just complete the outstanding tasks I allocated to both of us!” Hermione tried to send a Patronus, looking up angrily as her Otter glided through the air but went nowhere but around in circles above their heads, eventually dissipating. 

“Yeah, well, I don’t like being told what to do! Your timetable is Goblin shite and I won’t just do as you say, like the others.”

“Clearly.” Hermione harrumphed. Waving her wand around the door, she turned back. “Err, I think someone’s magically locked it from the outside, nothing’s working.” She said, after shooting the door with an annoyed hex. Her wand puttered out, a small spark emitting from it’s end. She shook it, irritated. “What are we going to do?”

“You’re the Braniac, Granger, why don’t you get us out of here? You must’ve read something in Hogwarts, a sodding History.” Draco chuckled darkly.

Moaning Myrtle swooped down and laid her head on Draco’s shoulder. “Long time no see, Draco, I knew you’d come back eventually.” She giggled.

Hermione glanced at her and cast her eye around the room, trying to ignore her. Draco was quite fit when you were stuck in a small space with him as Myrtle was already aware. Hermione thought he was hotter when he kept his gob shut.

“Stupid, spectral bint.” Draco muttered under his breath. Stalking as far away from the ghost as he could.

“The window! There’s one above the cubicles and if I’m correct, it leads out onto the roof. You can get down from there, Accio your broom and get help.” Hermione rushed to the end cubicle under the small window, climbing onto the stall and reaching up. “Shit! I can’t reach!” She lamented, her lip wobbling slightly as she realised, they were truly shut in. 

“Why me? You can fly, can’t you?”

Myrtle giggled. “Harry Potter said she’s rubbish at flying.”

“I hate flying and I’m afraid of heights.” Hermione shot her a deadly look and Myrtle pretended to cower behind Draco, shooting her a cheeky wink.

“What a shame, I suppose you’ll languish in here forever then.” Draco pursed his lips, attempting not to grin at the thought. 

She turned on him angrily. “You wouldn’t dare!”  
They both stared each other out but Draco was the first to yield with a melodramatic sigh. “I suppose not. Get down, someone will come, they’ll realise we’re in here sooner or later.” 

“Yes, because all prefects come barging in when they know its occupied.”

“They’ll miss us after a while, they’ll come looking for us.”

“When, Draco? In a few days? A Week?” 

“Hmm, you might have something there, Granger. I haven’t had breakfast and my stomach feels like my throats been cut.”

“Trust you to think of your stomach.” She remarked.

“That was uncalled for, I only think about it when I’m hungry. Unlike Weasley, who thinks of food every hour of the day.”

“You leave him out of it, he’s done nothing to you!” Hermione snapped.

He held his hands up. “Look, let’s have a truce before you hex me on behalf of your ginger weasel. Move out of the way and I’ll have a look at the window.” He peered disdainfully at the lavatory and placed one foot on the rim. “I can just about reach.” He strained to reach the latch, holding his wand in his teeth. The bathroom was damp and slippery. Draco’s foot slipped before he could stop himself. “Shit!”

“What? What’s happened? Oh, sweet Circe! Did you seriously just get your foot stuck in a toilet?” She giggled. 

“Um, maybe?” He tugged on his leg, but it was stuck fast. His eyes shot to hers. “I bet you’re loving this.” 

She moved closer to inspect Draco’s situation, his foot was indeed wedged inside the toilet bowl. She tried to pull his leg by his calve. 

“Ow! Stop doing that, you’re going to break my bloody foot!”

“Sorry!” She tried to reduce the size of his foot to give him the chance to pull it free, “Reducio!” It didn’t work, and she shook her wand with a puzzled look. “I don’t think my wands working.”

“Great, just great, Granger! Now I’ll be found as a skeleton with my foot wedged in a toilet! If I die, I’m haunting you first.”

Hermione let out a guffaw, her hands on her belly as she laughed. 

“Don’t laugh at me! In case you hadn’t noticed, neither of us are getting to the window now and we’ll most likely perish in here.”

“Now who’s being dramatic?” She moved towards him and placed a foot on the opposite side of the lavatory rim. “If I can climb on your shoulders then I should just be able to reach.”

Draco, tried to ignore how good she smelled and the feeling of her body against him as she lifted her knee towards his shoulder, giving a good glimpse of her thighs as her skirt rode up. 

“Nearly there…if I can…just another inch.” She groaned. 

Draco closed his eyes and gulped as her skirt rose, he’d barely seen the lace on a pair of white knickers but thought it best not to look at all. Granger was terrifying with or without her wand.

“Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Shitting hell, Granger, you’re going to break my ankle!” 

With that, Hermione lost her footing on the damp ledge and toppled, taking Draco with her. They crashed to the floor, Hermione landing on his chest with an audible thud. 

“Granger, you complete arse! You nearly broke my foot off!” Draco yelled, realising the momentum had somehow freed it. He wriggled it around a bit to get the blood flowing. It seemed alright. There was no damage done, apart from one Italian leather shoe ruined and an expensive woollen sock, sodden. She was still on his chest, her glorious hair in his face and her lips inches from his. She was so close his tongue could have darted out and met hers, given him the taste he’d always wanted but never dared to take.   
“Um, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”   
Draco lifted a hand to cup the back of her head, it would be so easy just to kiss those damnable pillow soft lips of hers, to forget everything that had gone before and just snog her senseless.   
She gasped, stormy grey eyes meeting warm caramel. She bit her lip as he moved his lips closer. He was going to kiss her. Did she want it? As his face moved to within an inch of hers, she felt his warm breath mingle with hers and she knew she was about to let it happen. She knew the months they’d spent together had been leading here. Whether or not they wanted to admit it, they bickered like a married couple and had become closer.   
The door exploded and McGonagall and Filch came rushing in looking dishevelled. “Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, what in the world has happened? Mr Filch informed me he’d been told someone was trapped. He couldn’t open the door, so he came to find me.”

Both jumped apart, brushing themselves down. “We were trapped, and our wands weren’t working.” Hermione said with a sour look.

“Oh dear, it seems Peeves might have been up to his old tricks, but there seems to be no harm done.” McGonagall eyed Draco’s sopping wet lower trouser leg. 

“No, just an hour stuck in the bathroom together, what could go wrong.” Draco muttered sarcastically. His foot squelched as he walked towards the door. Turning, he threw a look at Hermione. “Mr. Filch, there was a problem with the door earlier this week, but I neglected to tell you.”

Hermione shot him a look of satisfaction, like she’d won.

“No harm done,” Draco continued, “Although you might want to have a word with your head girl about flashing her knickers to all and sundry.” He chuckled. 

“What? I-I haven’t…” Hermione looked horrified for a moment before realising her skirt was tucked in her knickers at the back. Blushing, she pulled the garment back onto place and fled the room. Draco followed her, squelching along the corridor and whistling a jaunty tune. 


End file.
